To Catch A Pinkie Pie
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: It's Domino Effect's Birthday and the one thing he wants for his birthday, is a bright pink Pony


"today is the day..."

Said the dark brown coated Earth Pony Stallion with a black and white slicked back Mane and Domino styled Cutie Mark. Speaking of domino, that just so happened to be his name. Domino Effect. Domino just so happened to be Ponyville's resident Playcolt and lady's stallion who has managed to land hundreds of dates in over the past year. One may begin to wonder if that is his special talent. They even say that he can get a mare to sleep with him just by winking at her! Some ponies have all the luck...

Today was not like any other day though however. Normally wearing a fancy three-piece suit would just be another Tuesday, but today just so happen to be Domino's birthday!

*Buzz, Buzz, Buzz..." When the alarm clock as Domino's slowly opened up his eyes as they protesting the thought of having to wake up from his slumber. He slammed on the snooze button and slowly turned over. They were too Pony shaped silhouette under the sheets with him.

"Ugh...I must have drank too much... again..." He said well rubbing his face and slowly sitting up.

He then brushed against the two mounds that were under his covers then froze there for a moment.

"Oh no...not again..." Said Domino has he carefully pulled back the covers. One pony was a light colored Earth Pony mare with a pink and blue swirly mane and a candy cutie mark. The other was a mint green colored Unicorn mare with gray and white colored mane and a gold harp for cutie mark. It was none other than Lyra and Bon Bon! They had somehow wound up at Domino's house and into his bed the night before. Domino sighed and shook his head.

"That's the last time I mix Applejack Daniels, Conyak, and Buckweiser all at once...at least for this month."

Said Dom before carefully waking up the two Mares and escorting them out the front door. Once they were gone, Dom leaned against the door and Sighed then glanced at the calendar. His eyes grew wide and a large grin Slowly formed on his face.

"Today is the Day... It's my Birthday!!"

He said while stroking his mane. He quickly trotted to his room and rummaged through his closet, tossing aside clothes, various costumes and random objects that seemingly shouldn't have been in such a closet.

"Aha!! I found it! It's perfect!"

Domino had dawned A overly fancy 3 piece Powder Blue tux that was totally covered in Rindstones and came Complete with a bowtie. Now that he looked the part, Domino grabbed his slick black and teal Fadora and matching Decorative pimp cane, and casually strutted out of his front door.

"Time to live it up today! Everypony is going to love this Birthday Suit!"

Said Domino with a sly smirk as he continued to strut down the main Streets of Ponyville, winking at every mare he could see.

The ladies seemed to collapse all around as he passed by much to his delight!

Little did he know, it was actually the intense gleam coming from the Rindstones as a result of the sunlight shining on them that was causing all the mares to fall at his hooves as he trotted by. He continued on until he reached some popular storefronts that contained highly expensive items. Domino leaned against his cane and Stroked his chin in a regal fashion can as he observed the merchandise. One store had very Fancy attire for sale. The next one was selling top of the line TVs, PCs, and electric gaming equipment at very steep prices.

"Hmmmm... nope. This simply won't do! Maybe Last year's Birthday, but this year... I really don't want something TRULY Special!"

Said Domino while assuming the most intense thinking pose he could come up with. His tail swished from side to side and he removed his Fadora to Scratch his styled mane.

"If it's really something special that you want, why not just go with your gut?? Mine tells me to go with a Triple chocolate, double buttercream, extra fabulous, ginormous banana split sundae!! Buuuuut that's just me! *Squee*"

Said a very energetic mare with a high pitched voice coming From right beside Domio.

"Hmm, well That would be Nic--"

Domino said as he turned to face the mare before suddenly stopping After realizing whom he was speaking to.

It was none other than Pinkie Pie, the resident party horse of Equestria! Domino Effect has been Personally enamored with the bubbly Pink Pony for as long as he could remember, and now, she was right there talking to him in the flesh!

"I-I-I umm...I-I-I..." Domino stammered as he started sweating profusely.

Pinkie Pie tilted her head curiously at him.

"Umm you okay?" She asked.

"I-I-I... G-Good...Me... Y-Yes..." Said Domino, Still stammering and not making any kind of sense.

"Well... I'd love to stay and chat, but I have something super duper uper important to do!!! See ya 'round!!!"

Said Pinkie before turning around and hopping away.

Domino stood there staring for a few moments. Then he finally said to himself,

"I Now know what I want for my birthday!!"

Across town at the Books Galore Bookstore, Felix Floetry, Ponyville's resident Green T-shirt wearing orange Fox was hard at work reorganizing some spell books on the shelves. Felix is no ordinary Fox. Happens to be a Kitsune Fox with magic Abilities. Just as Felix was done putting up the final Book on to the shelf, Domino Effect came bursting through the front door in a frantic panic. The shockwave from the doors slamming open rattled the bookshelves and sent all of books that Felix had so carefully organized crashing to the floor.

"FEELLIIXX!!!!"

Screamed Domino at the top of his lungs as he looked around for his Fox buddy.

Felix Sighed and shook his head then carefully decended the ladder that he was standing on.

"Dom? What in Equestria are you doing?? Do you have any idea how long it took me to alphabetize ALL of these spell books before you came barreling in here like a mad pony?!?"

Said felix as he rubbed his temples in order not to completely flip out.

Domino finding spotted Felix and galloped towards him.

"Felix!! My Fox bro! Buddy of mine! My Canine from another mother...nine... whatever. Hey, Today is my birthday and I really need your help."

Said Domino while Trying his best to give puppy dog eyes, but instead looking insanely creepy.

Felix took a few steps back and adjusted his shirt collar.

"Um, sure I'll help you or whatever. Wait... what the hell are you wearing...?" Said Felix as he suddenly noticed Domino's extremely over-the-top birthday outfit.

"Thank you!! Now the first thing I need to know, is do you have a book about how to catch a Pinkie Pie?" Said Domino as he completely ignored Felix's question regarding his suit.

Felix facepawed and shook his head in disbelief and complete confusion

"Wait what, a book of how to catch Pinkie Pie? Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

Said Felix as he was trying to make sense of what is happening.

Domino Effect took off his Fedora and pulled up a chair to sit down. He then patted his brow with a handkerchief he pulled from the inside of his sparkly jacket.

"See, it's my birthday today, and what I want for my birthday is Pinkie Pie" he said not thinking anything was wrong with that sentence.

Felix tilted his head and raised his brow almost as if his brain was starting to hurt.

"Wait, hold on! You can't just have Pinkie Pie as a gift. You can't just wish for any Pony to be some kind of random present. I mean, have you ever tried asking her out?" Said Felix.

Domino cleared his throat, slouched down in his chair and tilted his Fedora over his eyes and said,

"I um... Find it difficult talking to her face to face..."

"You mean to tell me that the number one Play Pony and Ponyville has a hard time talking to the most outgoing Pony in all of Equestria??" Said Felix and in utter disbelief as he licked his whiskers.

Domino Quickly put a hoof over Felix's mouth and shushed him

"Shhhh!! Not so loud! I don't want anypony to find out that ya boi is lacking in the confidence department when it comes to pinkie pie!" Dom said quietly.

Felix Then asked Domino what he would do if he was going to ask out Pinkie Pie. Dom took a moment to think before jumping from his chair and running outside. Felix Quickly Followed him.

"Dom, what are you doing?" Asked Felix before realizing what was happening next.

Domino had set up a box trap in the middle of the street, Complete with a stick tied to a string which he held in his Mouth.

"Behold my genius plan! I have placed a Cherry Flavored muffin in the center of that box! Pinkie loves cherries. When she smells the muffin, she'll enter the box. Then I pull this string, and BINGO! pinkie is mine!" Said Domino

Felix groaned and facepawed again with frustration.

"Domino, This will never work! What makes you think that a simple bird catching trap will--"

Before Felix could finish his thoughts, There came a loud thud from the box trap going off. Domino grinned and leaped onto the box with Glee.

"AHA!!" He said, "I have you now my pretty pink pony!!"

He lifted the box, and to his disappointment, it wasn't pinkie pie.

It was Derpy. She looked up at him with a smile as she gobbled up the cherry muffin and Quickly flew away.

"Damn it..." Said Domino as he sat down and sulked.

Felix Smiled and patted his shoulder then sat next to him.

"Let's try another way ok? I was gonna suggest--"

Before felix could finish, Domino sprang up with another plan of action.

"what if I swing in on a rope just as pinkie is leaving sugar cube corner, and I swoop in a snatch her away??" Said Dom enthusiastically

Felix gave him a very comically blank stare and said, "...no.."

"Or, how about I hire a Pegasus to snatch her up unexpectedly and hoof deliver her to my doorstep!" Said Domino.

Felix Gives the same look and said, "...no.."

"How about--" before Dom could finish felix bapped him on the head.

"Let's do things my way this time, ok?" Said Felix.

Dom and Felix spend the rest of the afternoon going over how to calmly approach and speak to Pinkie Pie like a normal civilized pony. They then grabbed some lunch before heading over to Sugar Cube Corner to put the plan in motion. Domino trembled and sweated as he approached the door. He knocked slowly and gulped. The door Slowly creaked open and a bright pink name poked out.

Dom Took a deep breath and calmly asked pinkie to be his date for his birthday. There was a moment of silence. Domino started getting nervous Again and began biting his hooves. Suddenly the door swung open all the way a pinkie gave him a tremendous hug.

"Of course I'll be your Birthday date Silly! In fact, I've been waiting for you all day!" Said pinkie pie just as loud and energetic as ever.

Domino looked confused.

"Wait, Y-You were waiting for me...?" he asked as he started to Blush.

Before he knew it, pinkie yanked him inside of the building. All of the lights were off. Domino wasn't sure what was happening.

"I-Is this a new kind of game...?" Said Domino with a slightly worried tone.

Just then the lights came on and the entire room was filled with decorations, presents and all of Domino's friends, including a few of his flings.

"SURPRISE!!! Happy birthday Domino!!" They all shouted at once.

Domino's jaw hit the floor, literally. He totally did not expect this at all. Pinkie hopped over to him and handed him a hug slice of cake.

"hehe! Felix set this entire thing up for you! What a nice surprise huh??" Said Pinkie Pie as she shoved a plate full of cake into her mouth.

Felix walked over to Domino while chuckling.

"I wanted to do something special for you bro, and so I asked pinkie pie to set this up for you. It was only a matter of getting you to come over her haha" said Felix with a grin.

Domino Smiled and hugged his friend. Then he went over and approached pinkie pie. He took off his hat and knelt down in front of her. He took her by the Hoof and said to her,

"Pinkie, That you for a wonderful birthday party. I am honored to have my special day organized by your capable hooves. Now, As my birthday wish, I just have one more request...Can I Fire the party cannon?!?"

\--THE END--


End file.
